Computer systems are becoming increasingly pervasive in our society, including everything from small handheld electronic devices, such as personal data assistants and cellular phones, to application-specific electronic devices, such as set-top boxes, digital cameras, and other consumer electronics, to medium-sized mobile systems such as notebook, sub-notebook, and tablet computers, to desktop systems, workstations, and servers. Computer systems may take many different forms, providing many different services for a user. One type of service is the recording of multimedia data, including, for example, video and audio data. Computer systems that provide this type of service may include, for example, cellular phones, digital cameras, video cameras (or camcorders), etc.